


The Legit First Impression

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Impressions (or, Eggsy has a type) [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The john nonchalantly gestured to the wheel, keeping eye contact with Eggsy: “I was planning to drive over to a parking provision, not far from here, stop the car and then fuck your mouth. Would that be agreeable?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The second time they meet, none of them know the other's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legit First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> the smut i hinted at in the previous installment, because i'm not one to leave you guys hanging when i can provide blowjobs

Eggsy was having a slow night. He was freezing summit’ fierce, standin’ around in just a t-shirt and jeans, and he’d have to start doing jumping jacks to keep warm, if he wasn’t gonna get heated up in some other interesting way anytime soon. He was also a bit bored to be honest.

The other blokes hangin’ ‘round this area were alright, but not much for conversation, and the last few johns who’d been around to pick someone up had gone for the twinks – there was one of them Eggsy knew was underage, but he wasn’t gonna be the one to rat him out. Not his business and it was the johns’ own fault if they didn’t ask questions. He was personally already past the prime age it seemed, since he’d only started coming around about a year ago, after he’d dropped out of marine training. His mum needed money for the baby and that arsehole Dean wasn’t gonna be the one to bring it.

It was an alright area, not somewhere busy enough that there was a pimp who bothered claiming it, but busy enough that when Eggsy bothered comin’ around for some cash, there was always at least five or six regular boys, and a few like him who dropped by when money was tight. It was safer than trying to pull solo and the company was nice enough when he had to stand there for longer than 10 minutes. Pulling out ya phone was the best way to lose business real fast.

Honestly, it suited him fine to be the less popular choice, ‘cause some of the other guys worked 10 people a night, while he got to stick to a few. He could usually have fun with the first three, before he started feelin’ spent, and he always stopped after the fifth latest. He might be turning tricks for money, but he’d started because he damn well liked cock, and he wasn’t gonna keep going if it felt like a chore.

Pick a profession you enjoy an’ all.

There was a murmur of conversation between the boys, and Eggsy shook himself up a little, as they started subtly (or less subtly in some cases) posing to show off the goods. Seemed like a car was slowin’ down. Eggsy didn’t bother standing up straight, but took the time send a grin towards the car where he supposed the driver had to be. The windows seemed to be tinted so he couldn’t actually look in. Fancy features then, and even though it was dark, Eggsy would have to be blind to not notice the quality of that ride – it seemed like some rich wanker was out for a bit of fun.

The car pulled to a stop in front of his lamp post. Eggsy tried not to look smug.

Going with intuition he went to open the door and get in, without knockin’ on the window first. Some johns liked having discussions about prices and services through the car window, before lettin’ you in, like they needed to establish the relationship and power balance right from the start. But Eggsy was pretty sure this guy didn’t have a complex about his position.

The interior of the car was softly lit by the keyboard, and Eggsy looked curiously over at the guy who was drivin’. It was some posh bloke in a really nice suit and glasses, hair styled all fancy and with damn cufflinks on. This guy was _loaded_.

“Good evening.” The man said softly, making eye-contact. He hadn’t started driving yet, so that was good, Eggsy could get a better read on him if he wasn’t focusing on the road.

“Good evenin’ yeah, lovely weather and all. Bit chilly outside, but ya know, not unseasonably so. So, was you after something special?” Eggsy snarked. Being polite was all well and good, but they both knew what the deal was, and talkin’ in circles never helped no one.

The man gave a thin smile but Eggsy got the feelin’ he wasn’t really annoyed. You got warned sometimes that the really posh johns sometimes picked up someone just to hurt them or fuck them over, because they felt entitled to it if they paid enough, but Eggsy wasn’t getting any bad feelings from this one.

The john nonchalantly gestured to the wheel, keeping eye contact with Eggsy: “I was planning to drive over to a parking provision, not far from here, stop the car and then fuck your mouth. Would that be agreeable?”

Eggsy had heard a lot of men talking dirty. Most of them were sort of gross and their voices went weird, scratchy and thick with arousal. This guy’s voice stayed deep and smooth and still as controlled as ever - and yet the heat in it was obvious. He sort of wanted a recording of it, so he could listen to it with a hand in his pants.

“Sure, I’d love to have my mouth fucked by ya. I’ll even throw in some highly skilled tongue-work.” He could give as good as he got, even if he’d hit jackpot with this guy and actually found a john he’d have enthusiastically fucked for free. Just ‘cause the guy was sexy, didn’t mean Eggsy wasn’t gonna be professional about his part, and if they was going for blunt flirtin’, that was right up his alley. He took the time to casually arrange himself in his seat, arching his back and racking his shirt up a bit.

“Good. We can figure out the rest along the way, I believe.” His eyes did an appreciative sweep down Eggsy's body, which was a nice affirmation. Then he started the car and got them going.

“Bangin’ car you’ve got. And nice suit too – we don’t clock many people as posh as you ‘round here. I like it though. Makes me real eager ter see what’s underneath that fancy exterior.” The non-reaction he’d gotten before, told Eggsy this bloke probably wouldn’t mind if he run his mouth, and he liked to keep up some chatter while they drove to avoid any awkward silence. This john probably wasn’t the type for cold feet, but it’d happened before. He also liked settin’ the mood, and chirpsing was always extra easy when you could just be honest.

“I’m glad you approve. Regrettably, we won’t be getting too undressed, so you’ll largely have to resort to using your imagination.” There was definitely some amusement in the guy’s voice now. Good. Well, not as good as raw desire would’ve been, but that’d have been too much to ask probably. Eggsy liked a guy he could joke with.

The john pulled into a parking space, and stopped the car. It was better than the back alleys and parks Eggsy usually ended up dogging in.

“Pity, but that’s the way it is, innit.” Eggsy, at this point extremely good at maneuvering around in cars, got up on his knees on the car seat, so he could easily reach across the gearbox. “Mind if I toss off while I suck ya?” He asked, before getting his hand on the top button of the john’s trousers. If he had read the hints right, this guy didn’t want a power trip or to give him orders and instructions or summit, so he’d just go for it, quick and dirty. No fancy shit, just a straight nosh and Eggsy could do that any day.

He usually didn’t bother getting into blowjobs, since most johns didn’t care, and it meant he’d have an easier time getting it up for some other bloke later. This guy had him half-hard and interested already though, and he wasn’t sure he could keep his dick down even if he was told to. Luckily the john only made an encouraging noise and shifted his hips out to get Eggsy more room. He opened his suit jacket too and pushed the flaps to the side, for full access. It was strangely hot to have him still in that perfectly fittin’ suit and barely indecent, and yet there was clearly a cock strainin’ against the neatly pressed fly of those trousers.

Eggsy figured the fact that guy hadn’t made any move to pull ‘em down, meant he wanted to keep his clothes on entirely, so he just leaned right in and nuzzled at the opening of the fly, breathing hot air against the soft fabric of the briefs underneath. (Because of course he was wearing briefs, in the same colour as his damn tie, on top. Eggsy wondered if he always did that, or if it was because he knew he’d be showin’ off his underwear today. Probably routine, the posh wanker.)

He let a flat tongue trace an outline from balls to top, before he got his hands in, to pull the waistband down and tug it under the balls. Nice cock, not too big, but thick enough, and uncircumcised, so Eggsy could stick the tip of his tongue in to trace the sensitive skin just underneath where the foreskin had pulled back. Which he did as soon as he’d finished circling the cockhead in front of him with wet laps of his tongue. The fabric of the suit trousers was scratching at his chin, which was also hot as hell. Eggsy might come out on the other side of this with a kink for men in suits.

Not one to tease, Eggsy sucked the head into his mouth pretty quickly, and set to find out how this john liked it. If there was one thing he's learned, it was that no two cocks were identical, and you was real bad at sucking dick if you treated them all the same. This bloke seemed to be extra sensitive ‘round the head and the pisshole, but not too bothered with the root. He grunted a bit when Eggsy tried suckin’ harder, but didn’t make a move to stop him. Right, so it was a top-focused kinda deal (which Eggsy took a moment to really appreciate – deepthroatin’ was all well and good, but it wrecked his voice for days sometimes) and rough wasn’t a problem. He’d avoid teeth unless explicitly asked, but otherwise, it was a fair game.

He was getting a rhythm going now, slurpin’ his way down and suckin’ his way up, teasin’ the head with his tongue, sometimes soft, other times pointed. Eggsy was gettin’ real into it now, holdin’ the bloke’s hips down in his seat to set the pace, and closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of it, fillin’ his mouth. He truly loved his job sometimes.

After a while of bobbin’ up and down and bringin’ out the tricks in his arsenal, he remembered the john saying he wanted to fuck Eggsy’s mouth. Suited him fine, it’d leave a hand free for him to finally get it around his own knob. It felt like it was trying to break out of his jeans by force.

Opening his eyes, he spotted one manicured hand clutching the car seat next him. He grabbed it and nudged it up towards his head. Luckily, the guy seemed to get his meaning pretty fast, and tangled his hand in the short hair at the back of Eggsy’s head. Carefully, he started matching Eggsy’s own movements with his hand, then started guiding the pace to fit what he wanted, until he was huffin’ little moans under his breath, and shifting his hips up in the same rhythm. Eggsy was unabashedly groaning too, as much as he could around the cock in his mouth. He was balancing awkwardly on one hand, legs spread wide and one foot on the car floor, to reach as best he could, while the other hand was busy wanking his cock in time to the john’s thrusts.

It took maybe 5 minutes more, before a tremor went through the man in front of him, and he shot his load into Eggsy’s mouth, squeezing the back of his head hard. He’d never gotten louder than a weakly groaned "shit" at the end, but the blissed-out look on his face as Eggsy pulled off, probably meant he’d enjoyed it fine anyway. Eggsy got out a paper towel to spit into. He didn’t make the johns wear protection for blowjobs (even though he probably should) but he wasn’t gonna swallow for someone he didn’t know was clean. Then, he knelt up a bit, impatiently wrapping a hand around his own cock again, squeezin' it just right. He was almost there already, just a few more-

“Go ahead.”

The man’s voice was a little breathless, but perfectly collected still, and Eggsy looked up into his eyes and whined lowly as he came. He didn’t bother catchin' it in his hand, feelin' a flutter of glee at the sight of his cum wetting that fancy suit. Then he collapsed back into his own seat.

Now, he’d let the guy come up with his own price. Chances were he’d pay more than Eggsy would usually take, and if he offered lower, Eggsy could always get pissy. Maybe it’d even be enough to take the rest of the night off. It’d been a fucking brill blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> atm i never ever ever want to write eggsy's pov again, i feel so bad about the quality of his accent.


End file.
